


what's a braincell?

by Zapcrictifier



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and also ayahina bc this is me, lots of misakoko bc this is me, probably the dumbest thing i've ever wrote, they're lesbians, this is my first attempt at a chatfic pls have mercy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: SMILE FASCIST: GASPSMILE FASCIST: I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!!!🅱️oppin!: Sounds like a disaster!🅱️oppin!: Tell us!!!Random Star: YEAH YEAH!!SMILE FASCIST added Okusawa Misaki to the chatSMILE FASCIST: WE SHOULD INVITE OUR GIRLFRIENDS TOO!!!SMILE FASCIST: THE MORE THE MERRIER!! :DDDMisaki: oh god where am i
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	what's a braincell?

Random Star 🎸⭐

  
  


SMILE FASCIST: KASUMIII!!!! :DDDD

Random Star: KOKORON!!!

SMILE FASCIST: HIII!!!! :DDDD

Random Star: HELLLOOO!!!

Random Star: WHY ARE WE YELLING???

SMILE FASCIST: DO YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING FUN!!!?? :DDD   
  
Random Star: SURE!! WHAT KIND??

SMILE FASCIST: THE FUN KIND!!! 

SMILE FASCIST: HINA AND I ARE GONNA STARGAZE AGAIN DO YOU WANNA COME????

Random Star: :O!!

Random Star: OF COURSE OF COURSE!!

SMILE FASCIST: YAAAAYYYY!!! :DDD

SMILE FASCIST: OKAY I’LL TELL HINA

SMILE FASCIST: MAKE SURE TO SMILE WHILE I’M GONE!!! :DDD

Random Star: OKAY!!!

Random Star: I STILL DON’T KNOW WHY WE’RE YELLING THOUGH!!!

Random Star: BUT I'LL KEEP TYPING LIKE THIS THEN!!

  
  


\------

  
  
  
  


STARLORDS PATROL 🌠🌠

  
  


SMILE FASCIST: HINAAA!!!! :DDDD

🅱️oppin!: KOKORO-CHAN!!!!!

SMILE FASCIST: KASUMI AGREED TO COME!!! :DDD

🅱️oppin!: THAT’S GREAT!!

🅱️oppin!: Lisa-chi said it's kind of sad that's it's always the two of us considering we're the only members of our clubs

🅱️oppin!: And like that's true LOL

SMILE FASCIST: OH NO THAT'S NOT GOOD YOU SHOULD SMILE HINA!!! :DDD

🅱️oppin!: Oh I'm not sad, I'm just saying it is!

🅱️oppin!: Besides it wouldn't be boppin' if I have to explain everything to newbies, that's boring! 

🅱️oppin!: But Kokoro-chan's really interesting and fun so this works!!

SMILE FASCIST: THAT'S GREAT THEN!! :DDD

SMILE FASCIST: SHOULD WE ADD KASUMI???

🅱️oppin!: Oh right I forgot, woops! 

_ 🅱️oppin! added Toyama Kasumi to the chat _

🅱️oppin!: KASUMI-CHAN!!!

Toyama Kasumi: HINA-SAN!!!!

SMILE FASCIST: KASUMIIII!!!! :DDD

Toyama Kasumi: KOKORON!!!!

Toyama Kasumi: OH WAIT

_ Toyama Kasumi set their nickname to Random Star _

Random Star: THERE WE GO!!

Random Star: IS THIS FOR THE STARGAZING???

SMILE FASCIST: YEP!!! :DDD

Random Star: I CAN'T WAIT I BET IT'S GONNA BE SO FUN!!

🅱️oppin!: Hahaha why are you guys typing like that? That looks so funny!

Random Star: I DUNNO!!

Random Star: BUT IT'S FUN!!! ARISA HATES IT THO

SMILE FASCIST: GASP

SMILE FASCIST: I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!!!

🅱️oppin!: Sounds like a disaster!

🅱️oppin!: Tell us!!!

Random Star: YEAH YEAH!!

_ SMILE FASCIST added Okusawa Misaki to the chat _

SMILE FASCIST: WE SHOULD INVITE OUR GIRLFRIENDS TOO!!!

SMILE FASCIST: THE MORE THE MERRIER!! :DDD

Misaki: oh god where am i

SMILE FASCIST: MISAKIIIIIIIIII!!! 

SMILE FASCIST: HIII!!! :DDD

Misaki: you don't have to yell in chat Kokoro, i'm right next to you

_ 🅱️oppin! added Maruyama Aya to the chat _

🅱️oppin!: Haha I love this idea!!

Aya: Uhm, hi?

🅱️oppin!: AYA-CHAAANNN!!!

Aya: Hina-chan! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Aya: Can you tell me why I'm in this group chat?

🅱️oppin!: Kokoro-chan said to invite our girlfriends to stargaze!!

Aya: Oh, is that why I'm here?

🅱️oppin!: Well yeah duh, I'm dating you right? I don't remember inviting anyone else to my house to make out LOL

Aya: Hina-chan!!

🅱️oppin!: But it's true!!

Misaki: we rlly didn't need to know that hina-san

_ SMILE FASCIST set Okusawa Misaki's nickname to BEST GF!!!♥️♥️ _

Random Star: AAAAWWWWW 

BEST GF!!!♥️♥️: AKDKSNFKENR KOKORO

SMILE FASCIST: BUT IT'S TRUE!!! :DDD

🅱️oppin!: No way! Aya-chan's totally the best!!! 

Aya: sndisndksnd

Aya: Hina-chan!!

🅱️oppin!: Hahaha you must be so red right now!! Aah I wish I could take a picture!!

Aya: Mou, stop teasing me!! >:T

_ BEST GF!!♥️♥️ set their nickname to where's god _

where's god: much better

SMILE FASCIST: AAAWWWWW :(((

where's god: skfksnfker don't give me that

where's god: and what did i say about caps lock?

SMILE FASCIST: oh right!! :DD

Random Star: DOES THIS MEAN I CAN ADD MINE TOO???

where's god: pls omg i need ichigaya-san for this

_ Random Star added Ichigaya Arisa, Hanazono Tae, Ushigome Rimi and Yamabuki Saya to the chat _

Arisa: kasumi I swear if you added us to another gc about cults again

Random Star: I DIDN'T!!!

where's god: do i want to ask about that?

Arisa: the hell are u

where's god: nice to see you too, ichigaya-san

SMILE FASCIST: HELLOOO!!! :DDD

🅱️oppin!: Sup!

Arisa: tsurumaki-san, hikawa-san and kasumi in one chat?

Arisa: yup, def a cult

Random Star: HEY!!

Random Star: I SWEAR IT'S NOT!!! :((((

where's god: if it was trust me i would have left in a second

Arisa: since tsurumaki-san's here then  _ you _ have to be okusawa-san

where's god: … i don't like how you made that conclusion

Random Star: IT'S KINDA CUTE MISAKI-CHAN!!

Arisa: and why the hell are you still typing in caps lock?? 

Random Star: IT'S FUN!!!

Arisa: its annoying!!!

Random Star: AAAAWWWW :(((

Arisa: don't give me that skfnsofmskd 

Arisa: @YamabukiSaya help me pls

Saya: Kasumi, as cute as it is to see you being happy this isn't Popipa's group chat so we have to consider the others :)

Random Star: Oh okay!

Arisa: how come u listen to saya but not to me?

Random Star: Cos she's not mean! 

Arisa: hey i'm not mean!!

🅱️oppin!: Hahahaha nah you totally are LOL

🅱️oppin!: I've never seen someone who swears and yells as much as you do Arisa-chan!! It's funny!!

Arisa: amdksndkenfienr 

Aya: Omg Hina-chan!! 

Aya: I'm sorry Arisa-chan she didn't mean anything bad about it! She just has the tendency to be too honest and can be kind of insensitive!! >.<

Aya: Hina-chan you should apologize!!

🅱️oppin!: But why? I was just saying what's true?

Arisa: andisnfisnrke

Arisa: it's okay aya-senpai, chisato-senpai already explained this to me before when hina-senpai said my pigtails look like eggplants

🅱️oppin!: They do!!

Aya: Hina-chan!!

🅱️oppin: Oops?

Tae: If it's any consolation, I think your pigtails look lovely Arisa

Saya: I agree ♥️♥️

_ Ichigaya Arisa is typing... _

_ Ichigaya Arisa is typing... _

_ Ichigaya Arisa is typing... _

Arisa: thanks, i guess

Tae: She's blushing btw

Random Star: She is, it's cute!!

Arisa: NO I'M NOT SHUT UP

where's god: nice save

Arisa: NO ONE ASKED YOU

Saya: Anyways

Saya: Hi everyone! Can someone explain why we're here??

SMILE FASCIST: FOR THE STARGAZING!!! :DDD

where's god: Kokoro, the caps lock

SMILE FASCIST: sorry!! im just really happy right now!! :DDD

Arisa: since when are you not brimming with joy?

🅱️oppin!: Oh guys we should add Tsugu-chan too!!! She went with us last time, after all!!

Arisa: pls do, we need more sensible people in this chat

where's god: agreed

_ 🅱️oppin! added Hikawa Sayo to the chat _

Saya: Uhm, I'm pretty sure Hikawa-senpai isn't Tsugu...

Sayo: What is this and why am I here?

Sayo: @HikawaHina explain yourself in this instance.

Arisa: oof

Arisa: scary

🅱️oppin!: Onee-chan, you should invite Tsugu-chan to stargaze with us!!

Sayo: Why me? You know you're perfectly capable of doing that on your own, Hina.

🅱️oppin!: Well yeah but she's your girlfriend!!

Arisa: LMAO

Aya: Hina-chan! 

🅱️oppin!: What? Did I say something wrong?

Sayo: Hina!

Sayo: We are  _ nothing _ of the sorts! Hazawa-san is only a friend, I do not appreciate you spreading such false claims!

🅱️oppin!: But it's true? I'm confused, I'm  _ pretty  _ sure there's totally something between you and Tsugu-chan

Sayo: Well, you clearly have it wrong. I assure you she's  _ not  _ my girlfriend.

🅱️oppin!: But you always seem so happy around Tsugu-chan? Like you look so boppin' and have such a zappity smile on your face! 

🅱️oppin!: And you have this expression like you're so peaceful and at the same time it's like you just wanna go ruuuuuuunnn~ you know!???

🅱️oppin!: I would know cos that's how I feel when I'm with Aya-chan!!

Aya: Hina-chan... 

where's god: okay that was really sweet

Sayo: Hina, please, you know I don't understand your dialect.

🅱️oppin!: Doesn't matter!

🅱️oppin!: The point is that Onee-chan totally loves Tsugu-chan and you two should get together already!!!

Sayo: Hina!

🅱️oppin!: Oh! Oh! Do you want me to list down the things you wrote in your diary?

Sayo: My WHAT!?

Arisa: SHE HAS A DIARY???

where's god: NO WAY SAYO-SENPAI HAS ONE???

Saya: Oh my God

Tae: (・o・)

Random Star: Hey there's no shame in having a diary!! I have one too!

SMILE FASCIST: yeah!! diaries are fun!!! :DD

Arisa: this is different

Arisa: this is a matter between life and death itself

where's god: ^^^

Aya: Hina-chan that was supposed to be a secret!!!

Aya: I mean

Aya: Oh no… (• ▽ •;)

Sayo: Maruyama-san…

Aya: Y-yes…?

Arisa: how can u even stutter thru chat?

Tae: Sssshhhhh

Sayo: I will try to refrain from speaking harshly against you because you are my sister's girlfriend and I highly respect you and your work but…

Sayo: YOU WERE AWARE OF THIS!?

Aya: I'M SORRY!!

Aya: HINA-CHAN LIKES TO SHARE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU PLS DON'T KILL ME AND DUMP MY BODY IN A RIVER

Arisa: what

🅱️oppin!: Aya-chan what did I say about watching too many true crime documentaries you can't handle?

Aya: Not to… (〒﹏〒)

🅱️oppin!: You know you're too much of a baby for that hahahaha

Arisa: harsh

Tae: Hikawa-senpai has become oddly quiet

🅱️oppin!: Oh that's cos she's making her way to my room! I just heard her door open!

🅱️oppin!: So anyways basically Onee-chan wrote in her diary that she thinks Tsugu-chan issddifmslfms xndn z

Aya: Hina-chan? O.O

🅱️oppin!: This is Sayo. I apologize for the disturbance my sister has caused. Please continue with your previous conversation before I have arrived.

Arisa: did u just confiscate her phone?

🅱️oppin!: Yes

Arisa: what are u, her mom? LMAO

🅱️oppin!: …

where's god: well technically she's the older sibling so it kinda works

🅱️oppin!: Thank you, Okusawa-san

Arisa: shut up, misaki

where's god: oh wow, i didn't know we were on first basis now

where's god: sorry but i already have a girlfriend

Arisa: ANDKSNFOENR SHUT UP

SMILE FASCIST: AAAWWWW MISAKI!!!!

SMILE FASCIST: I LOVE YOU TOO!!! ♥️♥️♥️♥️ :DDDD

where's god: you're like, crushing me in your hug right now

SMILE FASCIST: WE SHOULD GO SKYDIVING AGAIN!!!!

where's god: i like living so no thanks

SMILE FASCIST: AAWWW BUT IT'S FUN!!! 

where's god: i had nightmares

where's god: also caps lock

SMILE FASCIST: sorry!!

where's god: it's alright

where's god: and...

where's god: if you want we can go to the amusement park next weekend instead

where's god: or something 

where's god: idk

where's god: … is that okay?

SMILE FASCIST: of course!!

SMILE FASCIST: anything's fun as long as i'm with you!!!! :DDD

Arisa: jfc im going to have diabetes

Saya: You guys are so cute I'm going to cry

Aya: ^^^

Sayo: As wonderful as this is I'm sure a conversation like that is more appropriate in private, Okusawa-san and Tsurumaki-san.

where's god: right, right, sorry sayo-senpai

Random Star: AAAAWWWWW

Random Star: @YamabukiSaya @HanazonoTae @IchigayaArisa @UshigomeRimi we should go on a date soon!!!! It's been so long since our last one!! 

Tae: That would be nice

Saya: Ahaha well, can't help it, we've been busy with our live after all

Arisa: sjfidnkdkf DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE

Tae: Are you embarrassed to go on a date with us, Arisa? :<

Arisa: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT 

Arisa: it's not that i don't want to go on a date with you idiots it's just embarrassing to discuss that here!

Random Star: Aaawwwww Arisa just admitted she wants to go on a date with us!!

Saya: Don't be shy Arisa, I'll give you all the kisses you want! 

Tae: Ooohhh can I bring Oddie with us?

Arisa: DBOSFNSKR GUYS NOT HERE 

where's god: damn ichigaya-san, how come  _ you _ get to have four girlfriends?

Arisa: SHUT UP

SMILE FASCIST: misaki!!! we can date the rest of haruhapi too if you want!!! :DD

where's god: oh lord no

where's god: i am stopping you before you actually consider that idea

where's god: also where's rimi anyways? she hasn't said anything

Saya: Oh she's sleeping on the couch, she and Arisa were up all night editing our new mv again. It's really great!

Random Star: THEY'RE THE MVP!!

Tae: We thank you for your service

Arisa: ah well

Arisa: it wasn't really that hard or anything

Arisa: like it's easy to teach yourself online

Arisa: so don't treat it as something special or whatever

Tae: She's blushing btw

Arisa: O-TAE SHUT UP AKDNSKDNSJDE

Random Star: ARISA WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

Arisa: ANDOSNFKE KASUMI

Saya: I'll bring you more bread from our bakery and cuddles as thanks! 

Arisa: SAYA NOT YOU TOO

🅱️oppin!: Oh! Oh! Can we see the video!? I wanna see!!

SMILE FASCIST: HINA'S BACK!! :DDD

Random Star: HINA-SAN!!!!

Aya: Welcome back, Hina-chan! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Aya: I take it Sayo-chan gave you back your phone?

🅱️oppin!: She did! But I have to buy her fries LOL

Sayo:  _ Ten _ , to be precise.

Sayo: And part of our agreement was to not disclose that information, Hina. So I'm going to make it twenty.

🅱️oppin!: NUUUUUUUUU

🅱️oppin!: My wallet ;A;

where's god: i feel like you should be more worried over sayo-senpai's stomach rather than your wallet

Sayo: I thank you for your concern, Okusawa-san, but I'll be fine.

🅱️oppin!: Yeah Onee-chan can eat like a truckload of fries like it's nothing! She's so cool!!!

Arisa: … is that rlly something to be amazed of?

🅱️oppin!: Totally!!!

Sayo: Hina.

Sayo: I know you agreed to my terms but if money is really going to be an issue then I don't mind calling it off.

🅱️oppin!: It's fine, it's fine

🅱️oppin!: Besides, I get to see Aya-chan at work! It's really funny whenever she messes up!! Hahahaha

Aya: Ahahaha...

🅱️oppin!: But it wouldn’t be Aya-chan if she didn’t!! She’s clumsy but she tries her best to not do it again until she gets it perfectly right and I love that about her!

🅱️oppin!: It’s not so boppin’ when a customer gets mad at her though and it makes me feel not so zappin’ either ‘cos no one should talk to my Aya-chan like that

Aya: dkfjsndgkewungewkjg

Aya: Hina-chan! >//////<

Arisa: how the hell can hikawa-san be so mean and sweet at the same time like wtf

Sayo: I wonder the same thing.

Tae: Truly a mystery

Sayo: Speaking of mysteries, I had been meaning to ask, but what exactly is the purpose of this chat?

Random Star: For the stargazing!

Random Star: Kokoron and Hina-san invited me to go and then Kokoron suggested inviting our gfs too so now we’re all here!

🅱️oppin!: Yeah, yeah, that’s why you have to invite Tsugu-chan too, oneechan!

Sayo: I will do no such thing and I’m not even going! You have just rudely added me in this group without asking first!

🅱️oppin!: Aaawww but we haven't hung out together in a long time, Onee-chan! 

Sayo: Hina, this is too much of a short notice and you know how serious I am towards Roselia and the guitar. Minato-san won't appreciate having our schedule be disrupted.

🅱️oppin!: I'm sure you can resched or something! I can talk to Yukina-chan and Lisa-chi myself about it!!

🅱️oppin!: Tsugu-chan aside, I really really REALLY want to go stargazing with you, Onee-chan!! 

Arisa: sheesh i can literally see the puppy eyes

Sayo: Hina…

🅱️oppin!: Just this once and I promise not to bother you again! Pinky promise!!

Sayo: …

Sayo: Sigh.

Sayo: I can't exactly say no to that now, can I?

Tae: Pretty much. It would be really terrible if you did, Sayo-senpai.

Saya: Hahaha O-tae…

🅱️oppin!: ONEE-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!

🅱️oppin!: YOU'RE TOTALLY THE BEST ONEE-CHAN EVER 

Sayo: I'm your  _ only  _ sister.

🅱️oppin!: AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE

🅱️oppin!: My gf and onee-chan on one trip? THIS IS THE BEST!!

Random Star: Does this mean you're going to ask Tsugu now, Sayo-senpai????

Sayo: I suppose I might as well.

Sayo: @where's god, can you provide me the details for this outing? I would like to be well-informed before I talk to Hazawa-san.

where's god: oh uh i actually don't know either i got added randomly not too long ago

where's god: @SMILE FASCIST @🅱️oppin! what's the plan?

SMILE FASCIST: we have fun!!!! :DDD

🅱️oppin!: I have no idea!

Arisa: bruh

where's god: why am i not surprised

Sayo: … So you're telling me that you have all invited us here without any notice on a trip with no concrete plan?

🅱️oppin!: Pretty much LOL

Sayo: This is going to be a disaster.

🅱️oppin!: But at least Tsugu-chan is with us!! *nudge nudge wink wink* 😏😏

_ Hikawa Sayo has left the group _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried to be funny pfft


End file.
